10 Things You Didn't Know About The Torchwood Team
by KrazeeeeeeeKatieeeeeeeee
Summary: The Title Says It All. Starting with Suzie And Working Through The Whole Team.
1. Susie Costello

**Okay this is my first Torchwood fanfic and second overall so please go easy on me. This is just an idea I had running around in my head since I watched they keep killing Suzie so here it goes. Also just to let you know I've changed my pen name I used to be called freakyouout but now I'm called KrazeeeeeeeKatieeeeeeeee**

**P.S i do not own Torchwood. Wish i did but i Dont. Enjoy:P**

* * *

><p><span>Ten things you didn't know about Suzie Costello<span>

When Suzie was a little girl her parents used to fight a lot. The arguments would often last for hours and they would end with her father hitting her mother and storming out to the pub. Then he'd stagger home in the early hours of the morning and resume the shouting match. One day when Suzie was eight her mother left and from that day on Suzie hated her father with a passion and blamed him for her mother leaving.

Suzie didn't like boys. When her mother left she vowed to herself that she would never let a boy treat her the way her father treated her mother. However, when your thirteen years old and supposed to be in your boy crazy stage of life, your friends start think there's something wrong with you when you run away any time a boy tries to talk to her. Suzie just thanked god she got over her fear in later life.

Suzie hated torchwood. When she first joined she thought she had finally found a place where she belonged. That was until she realised that she was supposed to give up everything for the job including her life. After that she lost her respect for her job and the people who were part of it.

Suzie actually liked Max. When she first met Max he wasn't just a part of her diabolical plan to cheat death, he was just a guy sitting alone in a bar looking lost. She felt like she could relate to him so she went over and bought him a drink. They talked for hours and she told him all about her job and how alone it made her feel. He sympathised. When the night was over she retconed him and walked away feeling better. The next week she came back and talked about herself some more and retconed him again. She promised herself that wouldn't do it again but she couldn't stay away. When she realised what the retcon could do to him she enjoyed it all the more.

Suzie Admired Owen. When she first started at torchwood she and the rest of the team were called out to a suspicious murder. When Suzie saw the body of the victim she was horrified. The rest of the team never fully understood Suzie's reaction they just put it down the newbie nerves and the gruesome body. What they never knew was that the victim was Suzie's mother and that the weight of buried emotions being set free almost crushed her. That was the day when she realised that Owens logic actually made some sense. Owen always separated his emotions from the job to stop himself getting hurt and now it was time that she did too.

Suzie was jealous of Tosh. The first time Suzie slept with Owen it wasn't because she liked him, because she didn't, it was because that sleeping with him and letting the whole team know would knock Toshiko's confidence. It did. For weeks after woods Tosh wouldn't meet her or Owens's eyes at work and Suzie took pleasure in knowing that she had something that Tosh wanted desperately. That was just the first time she slept with Owen though and the reason she continued to sleep with Owen was because she liked the knowledge that she wasn't the only one feeling the way she did about her job and the fact that wasn't going to wake up every day alone.

Suzie felt guilty after killing those people. When she found the glove, and with it the power to raise the dead, Suzie was enthralled. She and every other person on the planet wished they had the power to bring the dead back to life and now she did. When it was shown that Suzie was the only one who could use the glove she felt empowered and she started to hate torchwood a little less. Suzie became obsessed with the glove and she knew that in order to truly master it she would have to have practise. She knew that people would have to die and it was a daunting thought that she would have to kill them. Suzie reasoned that it was for the worlds benefit if she could bring people back to life indefinitely. Even so every time she stuck the torturous knife into somebody she couldn't help feeling guilty.

Suzie never wanted immortality. When Suzie realised the glove could bring her back to life she saw it as a way out, not a way to live forever. She just wanted to get one up on torchwood and she saw this as a perfect way to do so. By this time she had stopped thinking of Max as a person and more as a way to vent her feelings so factoring him in to the plan was easy. When Gwen Cooper showed up and threatened to expose her she realised she would have to die sooner than she expected. As Suzie put the gun to her chin she suddenly realised she didn't want to die but by then it was too late. Suzie never wanted immortality until she woke up from death and saw Jacks face.

Suzie liked Gwen. No one would have ever thought it, but the one part of her plan to come back to life that she hated the most was killing Gwen Cooper to do so. Gwen was so sweet that at first it made her feel sick, but when she risked her job to get Suzie to see a father she didn't even love, it made her see Gwen Cooper in a new light. However by that time it was too late and either Gwen died or she did and ultimately she wanted to live. She really did regret killing Gwen until Owen and Jack showed up and Jack proved that he would do anything to save Gwen by killing her, even if didn't work the first few times.

Suzie loved and hated Jack Harkness. There were many reasons why she loved jack, he was charming and handsome and he made her feel special even if he did the same thing to a number girls. However the one reason she really hate Jack was that she blamed him for her death. All of them. However she didn't blame him for putting the bullets in her, her mind could understand why he would do that, she blamed him for her death because he was the one who recruited her to torchwood. He was the one who persuaded her to join; he was the one who showed her the world in a whole new light. He was the one who didn't see how much she was suffering with the pressure of the job and instead of trying to save her he killed her instead. On her death certificate is said Death by Torchwood. Really, Suzie thought, it should say Death by Jack Harkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Is it any good? Should I carry on? And if I do which character do you want to see next? I was thinking of Owen Harper. Please review :P<strong>


	2. Owen Harper

**Before I start the second chapter I just want to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews I received and special thanks to Eleanor Harkness-Jones, Kaetie, DeannaJade and Mrs 11****th**** for encouraging me to carry on with the story. So here it is. Also I want to apologise for taking so long to upload and I hope that you're not disappointed with the chapter. Please review I need to know if it's any good. So now here it is please please please enjoy.**

**Also I do not own anything and I am not making any money off this story.**

Ten Things You Didn't Know About Owen Harper

Owen used to be afraid of the dark. When he was little his brothers liked to play hide and seek when their parents were out. They only played when their parents were absent because they could play outside in the dark. Owen was the youngest of the four boys so they always made him count. Owen would walk around in the dark for hours calling their names and looking for them. It was only when he got older did he realise that the reason he couldn't find them was while he was counting they would sneak back into the house and laugh at him while he wandered aimlessly around the pitch black garden. Owen would like to say that he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, but that would be lying.

Owen is allergic to peanuts. He found it out when he was five. His brother had gone round to a friend's house and had had peanut butter on toast for tea. When he came home he begged their mum to get some for them, eventually she gave in and brought him some next time she went shopping. Owen knew something was wrong immediately; his mouth had gone dry and felt like saw dust. His throat was constricting and he couldn't get enough air to his lungs, the world started to dim and then everything when black. When he woke up he was in hospital with his mum standing over him and tube down his throat. From that day on Owen hated peanuts.

Owen secretly loved Tosh. He never told her, never gave her any indication that he like her, except when he kissed her at that Christmas party but then he just blamed it on the booze even though he knew it was a lie. He knew that Tosh liked him but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to tell her that he felt the same way. He felt like everyone he loved ended up dying; Katie, Diane and he just didn't want to the same to happen to Tosh. Still he never stopped loving her till the day he died, for the second time.

Owen loved sushi. It was his absolute most favourite food in the entire world. The first time he had it he was 18 and he was going out round London on his first legalised night of drinking. Anyway he and his friends decided getting some food would be a good idea and settled on pizza. However instead of getting pizza they ended up in a sushi bar because Owens's mate had seen a girl he liked the look of. So they went in ordered sushi ate and proceeded with their drinking plans. The next morning Owen woke up with a killer hangover and the only thing in his fridge was leftover sushi from the night before. Since then sushi has been his favourite food and the only hangover cure that works for him.

Owen never wanted to be a doctor. Not at first. When he was about five he wanted to be a superhero fighting crime, saving the day and stopping the bad guys. Then when he was ten he wanted to be a Jedi after watching star wars for the first time, fighting aliens and keeping the peace. He never actually dreamed that's what he'd grow up to do, the aliens bit not the Jedi. But one day when he was sixteen that all changed. He was walking down the street when he saw the crash, he stopped and stared like everyone else on the street, but no one was doing anything and he acted on instinct. It was then after helping those people, after saving their lives he realised he wanted to be a doctor and for the first time he felt like his life had purpose.

Owen played the banjo. He started learning it as a joke; something he knew would annoy his mother. After a while he really started to enjoy it, saving up his small amount of pocket money to buy song books, he really put his all into learning how to play it properly. Then his mother came home one day, he must have been about thirteen maybe fourteen, anyway she was drunk and kept raving on and on about how he was a worthless son who would account to nothing and that he would end up just like his father. She kept on ranting and then she took the banjo right out of his hands and smashed it against the wall, all he could do was look on horrified and kept on smashing his favourite possession against the wall again and again and again. Afterwards he's say that he didn't care, that it would just a piece of wood, that it didn't mean anything to him. But it did. That was the day he realised just how deeply he despised his mother and how happy he would be to leave.

Owen loved his mother. If anyone asked him he'd deny it and say that she brought him nothing but misery, which was true. She lived to make his life hell: sleeping all day drinking all night, showering his brothers with gifts whilst giving him nothing and sometimes going days without feeding him at all leaving him to find food for himself. In the beginning his brothers would help him out, saving him food at meal times getting him necessities by pretending they needed them, but after a while they stopped and acted like he wasn't there. Then they left, one after the other until it was just him and his mother. Alone. From a young age he learnt to take of himself and he tried to make himself that he didn't care and that he didn't need a proper mum. But he did and he wished more than anything that she would love him as much as he loved her despite all the hell she put him through.

Owen despised Susie. He despised her because she took a cowards way out. She took people's lives after she joined the organisation created to save them. But more than that, she scared him. In Susie he saw what he could become if he let the job consume him as it had consumed her and that scared him more than any aliens could.

Owen missed feeling. Ever since he died the first time he couldn't feel properly. It was as if he was being punished for being alive even though he should have been dead. When Jack asked what he would miss the most he said drinking, eating and sex, which was true at the time, but he never thought that he would miss feeling someone's hand on his, or someone's breath in his ears, but he did. There were however, some times when he could feel and all of those times happened when he was in Tosh's company. When he was stuck in the room at the nuclear power plant he couldn't believe he had completely missed that it was Tosh who made him feel. It was in that moment when he knew death was imminent that he wished he could have seen it sooner.

Owen loved and hated Jack Harkness. He loved him because he showed him how to carry on living after Katie died; he showed how much more there was to world and how much more there was to see. He loved him because without him his life would have been so much more boring. He loved Jack because without him he wouldn't have met his family, he wouldn't have met Tosh. He also hated Jack. He hated him because of all those things; because of Jack he joined Torchwood and started to care for people which would only end in heartbreak as it had with Katie, because of Jack he couldn't live a normal life anymore because he knew how much more there was out there, because of Jack he died, twice, because of Jack the second time he died he couldn't see past his own death to see that Tosh was also dying. Because of bloody Captain Jack Harkness he met, fell in love with, and lost the best thing that ever happened to him without letting her know he loved her. Because of all that he hated Jack Harkness. He also loved him.

**So what do you think? Is it any good? Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know please. Also I was thinking of doing Tosh next do you agree? Xxxx and not to forget thanks for reading **


	3. Toshiko Sato

Okay so I realised recently that's it's been nearly a year since I updated this fic so I thought it was about time to do it before I hit the one year mark so here is the third chapter and this one's about our favourite resident genius

Ten things you didn't know about Toshiko Sato

Tosh was genuinely happy when Suzie died. The first time that is. She hated that woman and everything she did, especially when they found out it as Suzie who killed those people. Everyone knew that Suzie was sleeping with Owen and it killed Tosh to know that Suzie had the one thing she wanted most in this world. Suzie made Tosh's life a living hell whenever she could, but always made sure no one else was around and whenever Jack noticed that something was wrong Suzie would always distract him and the others so Tosh had no one to talk to. When Tosh heard what happened to Suzie she acted shocked and showed the suitable amount of remorse that was required but upon leaving the hub she smiled more than she had since she started working at Torchwood.

Tosh used to be a party girl. No one would ever expect it or believe her if she told them but was true. When she was in college she worked hard, she really did, but she partied even harder. She would wake up crashed on the floor of a random person's apartment or sometimes even in their bed which no recollection of what had happened the night before. Once she even woke up in another country with no memories of how she got there or of the last few days leading up to it. Then the event happened and that changed everything. Fun loving, wild child, party girl Tosh was gone and in her place was the reserved, quiet un-sure girl that Torchwood came to know her as.

Tosh used to be married. No one knew this, not even Jack. She met him at Uni, at one of the numerous parties her roommate hosted. It was during their summer break, a whole group of them had gone to America. They were only 19 but with help from Tosh they had created fake ID's and had gone to Vegas for a week. Whilst there they had got stupidly drunk and Tosh had gotten engaged and married within half an hour. The things is though, she really loved him. When they woke up the morning after there was no regret, only happiness that they could spend the rest of their lives together. It turns out that forever is a lot shorter than you think.

Tosh couldn't have kids. When she found out she was 23 and had just graduated from university. She'd been married for four years and they decided that, despite being young, they wanted a baby. So they tried, and eventually it happened. Those first few months were some of the best Tosh could remember, the excitement and happiness of creating a new life, a new mini them to love and adore, they were over joyed. She was heartbroken when she lost the baby, but she was devastated when the doctors told her she could never have kids. They mourned the loss but consoled themselves that it wasn't they end, that they could still adopt. So they moved on Tosh got promoted and the plans for the adoption went underway it took a while but it was all going to be worth it in the end. Tosh spent months and months of dreaming what baby would look like. Then the event happened and all that dreaming came to an end.

Tosh hates guns. You wouldn't have thought so seen as with her job, her survival often depends on how a good a shooter she is, but she does hate them, with a passion. She never gave it away, even as she died she never let the others know, her team mates, her friends know that of all the things in the world she could hate about their job it was holding a gun so close all the time that she hated the most. She didn't see it coming, she should of she supposed seen as bad luck seems to follow her around but she thought after the heartbreak over the baby situation, she didn't deserve any more bad luck. Oh how she was wrong. Lady Fate, it seemed had a special hatred for her, it couldn't be anything else. It was a normal day; they were sat in a little café on the side of the road. It was a small town so the traffic wasn't too bad. It happened suddenly, so suddenly it almost didn't seem real. One minuet it was peaceful then next there was screaming a man came striding down the street a gun in his hand, waving it around like a harmless flag. It was far from harmless, it took away her best friend, her husband, her lover, her everything. He died from a gunshot wound to the chest, she held him as he died and since that day she has hated guns with a passion. That's why she likes her job, because of the guns. Seeing them everyday reminds her of what happened, which means can never forget about him, never.

Tosh loved peanut butter, it was her kryptonite. She supposed that's why she was often at odds with Owen seen as he was allergic to peanuts he couldn't come anywhere near her when she was eating it. He also couldn't understand how she could eat something like that out of a jar without anything else with it. Then she introduced him, accidentally to marshmallow fluff one day when she had run out of peanut butter so instead brought a tub of fluff in instead. He was curious about it, and after a taste, her was addicted. It was one of the few things they shared, a love of marshmallow fluff because of this it soon became her new favourite. She didn't stop eating peanut butter, but she preferred fluff as, whenever she had fluff Owen was never far away from her, and that's where she liked him best.

Tosh likes video games. She would never admit to the boys for fear of being teased mercilessly, but one time, on a rare early finish she and Gwen went out for a drink, and she admitted her passion for them. She was shocked when Gwen confided that she loved them as well. That said, they finished their drinks, paid up, went back to Tosh's and proceeded to play video games until 5 o clock the next morning. When they turned up at work, later that morning Jack and the others assumed they were hung-over and Gwen and Tosh couldn't help but share secret smiles all day knowing that nobody would ever guess their little secret.

Tosh liked to run. It was her thing. Jack had Ianto, Gwen had Rhys and Owen had whoever was in his bed that night and she, she had running. She loved the feel of the adrenaline pumping in her veins. The quickening of her heartbeat, the distance she could cover. She also loved the surprised look on Owens face every time she had to do a physical.

Tosh loved karaoke night at her local bar. She went as every week she was free, which to be honest wasn't that much but it made the ones she did go to that much better. She wasn't always on the mic, she sometimes had a go and she loved singing with other people, even though she couldn't hold a tune to save her life. It was fun and it brought back memories of her Uni days. She needed that fun with the job she had.

Tosh loved and hated Jack Harkness, she hated him as he was the one to recruit her to Torchwood. He told her that it would be hard and it was. He told her it would be rewarding and it was in certain ways, for example she got to see things most people didn't even believe in. He never told her how lonely it would be. He never warned her of the heartbreak when potential loves left when she couldn't explain her sudden disappearances and long work hours. He didn't tell her that she would have to fall in love and watch as that man fell in love or at least into bed with every woman he met, every woman that is except her. She also loved him because he recruited her. He saved her from that hell hole UNIT had her in. He gave her a new life, showed her things she could never dream of; he gave her the chance to fall in love again. She loved him because he gave her a family. She hated him because he took her life.

Any way that is the 10 things you didn't know about Toshiko Sato. I hope you like it and are still with me after all this time please review it really does help me write I just had a really stressful year last year but now I'm back. So should I do Gwen or Ianto next ?


End file.
